Innocent Blossom
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: Haruno Sakura is born to be a weak girl. Her mother died giving birth to her while her father died in attempt to save her from being rape. She lived with her aunt Tsunade and is being transfer to an all boys school. Read and review please! MultiSaku, ManySaku, SakuraCentric! Flames and critiques are allowed.
1. Prologue

**Well.. I want to rewrite this story cause I think the older one sucks. Oh and this story contain lots of ooc. I hope you guys will review and no flames please. Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

_Innocent Blossom_

_Chapter 1_

_Prologue._

* * *

_Konoha Medication Centre, room 909._

" Sakura- honey, please. Just this once. You health is worsening and by transferring to my school, I can keep my eyes on you and take care of you if you faint or black out." A blonde busty woman begged the pinkette with her eyes filled with desperation. She stared at the petite and fragile girl resting on the bed, hoping that she would change her mind. The pink headed girl bit her lower lips and stared at the woman with a pair a calculating eyes. She let out a soft sigh, a weak smile plastering her cute face.

" But aunty, your school is an all boys school. I can't just transfer there. It'll be weird and you don't even know what those boys can do to me." She whispered the last part with fear written all over her face. The woman, who is also known as Tsunade, hold the pinkete's tiny hands with determination.

" Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll give those useless snobbish boys an order to not touch you. If they do, I'll kick their sorry asses and expelled them!" Tsunade spoke with determination. The girl let out a soft giggled escape her mouth.

" Aunty Tsunade, isn't that a bit to.. I don't know, harsh?" She said, smiling at her aunt. Tsunade's eyes lit up.

" So you agreed?" She asked with a tint of hopeful in her voice. The girl gave her a smile and said,

" Of course. I'll do anything for you even if it'll have to sacrifice my own life." She smiled brightly at Tsunade, trying her best to hide the fears that is written on her face. Since Tsunade had long known her niece, she knew that the girl was trying her best to make others happy, even if it had to sacrifice her own happiness. She let out a heavy sigh and gave her a comforting look.

" Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not letting any of those filthy boys touch you when you're at my school." Tsunade said in a serious tone while caressing her niece's soft pale cheeks. Before the girl can replied, the door towards the room open to reveal a nurse with a brown hair and blue eyes.

" I'm sorry for interrupting but it's time for your shots and blood test, Haruno-san." The nurse spoke. The girl smile warmly as many other nurse came inside the small room holding trays and other stuff.

" Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san said that you should be in the office right now." One of the nurses spoke while bowing at her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and crossed her hands on her chest.

" Hmph. I don't wanna. That evil witch is forcing me to do those mean paperwork." Tsunade replied childishly. Sakura giggled at her aunt's childish response and tug her aunt's robe to catch her attention. When Tsunade felt someone tug her robe, she looked at the source and saw Sakura smiling at her.

" Aunty.. Go to your office now and do those paperwork." She spoke with a soft tone. Her eyes softened at the sight of her helpless niece and nodded at her.

" Alrighty then. I should be going now. I'll see you a few minutes later, Sakura-chan!" She peck her forehead and walked towards the front door while muttering something about " Shizune" and " Evil".

" Haruno-san, are you ready?" A nurse with a dark blue hair and a pair of soft grey eyes asked while holding a syringe at her hand. The girl nodded and close her bright emerald eyes.

* * *

_Konoha Boys Academy, class 412_

" I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world-" a blonde boy with cerulean eyes, 3 lines on on each cheeks sang cheerfully but was cut off by the the person beside him, who gave him a weird look.

" Would you stop that, Dobe? You sound gay." The boy said. He has a raven hair styled in a chicken ass with a piercing onyx eyes. He gave him a weird look while the blonde just pout.

" Whatever, Teme. I'm bored and I want to sing!" The blonde boy whined while the boy beside him grunted.

" Hn." The boy, Sasuke, said, if that is consider a word. The blonde, Naruto, grinned at him. And started to stand on his desk, catching all the other student's attention.

' He is so embarrassing. Why'd I friend with him again?' Sasuke said mentally while trying his best not to smash his face on the wall.

" RAMEN, RAMEN IN THE SKY! HOW I WONDER HOW YOU TASTE! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A RAMEN IN THE SKY. RAMEN, RAMEN IN THE SKY. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY WIFE!" Naruto sang loudly. Some gave him a weird look while others snickered at his childish behaviour and horrible voice. Suddenly, the door was slide open to reveal a silver haired man, with a mask covering his face.

" Sorry I'm late class. I just saw this old lady walking-" before he could finish, Naruto interrupted him.

" LIAR!" He shouted, pointing his finger at him. The silver haired man twitched and glared at Naruto.

" Naruto. Sit down or no ramen for a month." He said darkly, while the blonde boy stared at him with eyes filled with horror.

" NOOOO! DON'T TAKE MY SEXY WIFE AWAY!" The blonde cried anime tears. The silver haired mans sighed while the others laugh their butts of except for the silver man, Sasuke and the cool guys.

" This is going to be a long day." He mummbled while rubbing his temple.

* * *

**So, how is it? Weird? Bad? I hope you guys review it and no flames please. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Well, Ja~ **


	2. Omigod! Blue skin is gonna rape me!

**Hey~ Hope you guys are still reading. Please review and no flames! Enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_Innocent Blossom_

_Chapter 1_

_The Day Begins.._

* * *

_Konoha Medication Centre_

" Haruno-san, you may go home now." The brunette smiled at her warmly while helping the girl jump off the bed. Sakura smiled and waved at her.

" Okay! When I see you next time, just call me Sakura-chan! When you called me Haruno-san, I sound so old. Okay then, bye, Mitsuko-chan!" The girl chirped and walked out of her reserved room. She walked down the halls, greeting all the nurse and patient along the way. She stopped right in front of a big room and knocked lightly. She heard a faint ' Come in' and burst the door open.

" Heya!~ Tsunade-chan!" The girl greet with a big smile as she saw the shocked expression on her aunt's face. Tsunade then recovered from her shocked state and grinned at her one and only niece.

" Ah.. I see you're as cheerful as ever? How did the test go?" Tsunade asked. It's funny actually when she left her room two hours ago, she was dull and moody. She knows that her niece hate needles but must endured it. She pitied her Sakura for her fate. She was born to be weak and her mother, Hana, passed out giving birth to her while her father died in attempt to save the helpless child from being raped.

The pinkette shrugged and put on her innocent smile.

" It went well. Thank god I won't have to see those mean needles tomorrow and the day after!" She exclaimed happily. Tsunade smiled at her.

" Are you sure you're going to go to my school?" she asked. Sakura sighed and forced a cheery smile but instead a sad smile.

" Yeah, if that's going to make it easy." Then, she turned back into her cheery state.

" C'mon! Let's go home! I want to see Mr. Bunny~" she chirped while jumping up and down.

' T_alk about mood swings._' Tsunade sweatdropped at her niece's innocent act. After she had finisehed her evil paper works, the both of them went outside of the famous Hospital and walked towards a white convertible.

* * *

Next day~

" Sakura-chan, are you ready yet?" Tsunade asked impatiently. She had waited for a half and hour infront of her room.

" Ugh.. This uniform is tooooooo big..." Sakura moaned from inside the room. Tsunade decided to just burst inside and saw a cute little Sakura in her very big uniform.

" Kyaa!~ You looked sooooo cute!" Tsunade shrieked while hugging the poor child.

" It's custom made cause you're the only girl there but I think it's okay on you since you looked too cute!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura wore a white blouse with a long sleeve blazer which is in the colour of dark blue and dark light blue skirt which is a few inches above her knees. She also wear a knee lenght socks and a white shoes and a pink tie. Her hair is tied in a side ponytail which is resting on her shoulder with her bangs on her face. Since she is so small, her blazer covers all her hands except for her fingers.

" Tsunade-chan! Let's eat breakfast." Sakura said while walking towards the door with the daze blonde tailing behind her. When they reached the kitchen, she rolled her sleeve and went towards the station.

" What do you want to eat, Tsunade-chan?" She asked as she cracked an egg for her breakfast. Tsunade grinned at her.

" The special bacon and egg!" She exclaimed as she saw the pinkette nod. After a few minutes, their dishes are served and they eat happily. Sakura then remembered something.

" Do you want bento?" Sakura asked as she packed her own bento. Tsunade nod and enjoy her delicious breakfast. After they had finish eating breakfast, they grab their necessary things and went inside Tsunade's other car, a black ferrari.

* * *

At school~

Tsunade parked her sport car at her reserved lot and told Sakura that she have a meeting so she must find her class on her own. Tsunade had already given her the schedule and only have to find the classes. At first she wanted to object since she will be left alone but she didn't want to trouble her aunt anymore. So there she was, walking or wandering in the school big hallway, trying to find her class. She of course was trembling in fear when all eyes on her. Suddenly, she was stop by a guy with blue skin?

" Hello there little girl. What are you doing in this school, _alone_?" he said, emphazising (sp?) the word 'alone'. She looked up and saw a creepy smille on his face. Tears gathered on the edge of her eyes and she slumped down on her feet. She looked up with teary eyes and she bean to cry.

" P-please. D-don't do any-thing to m-me." she cried. The blue skin guy looked guilty as he throw the tiny girl on his broad shoulder. She stayed silence but tears are falling like no tomorrow.

" P-please. Don't do s-something l-like that to m-e again." she cried. Being the curious one he is, tighten her hold on her body as he began to whisper comforting thing to her. After a lot of crying, she seem tired and he let her sleep in his arm. Everyone of course stared at the feared guy, carrying the girl bridal style.

* * *

**_Hey~ I guess you know whose the blue skin man. Haha. It's so obvious! Anyways, please read and review! Oh n sorry for the late updateeee!_**


	3. Her Onyx-kun!

**Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! Do you guys know how happy I am?! Alrighty! If you guys answered Kisame then you're wrong! Haha.. Just kidding! The answer is Kisame! And for ****Silent Secret of and Uchiha's**** question is.. yes. It's a MultiSaku! Please enjoy! Oh yeah.. before I forgot, you guys want Pein to like Sakura or Konan? It's your choice!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Hello there little girl. What are you doing in this school, __**alone**__?" he said, emphazising (sp?) the word 'alone'. She looked up and saw a creepy smille on his face. Tears gathered on the edge of her eyes and she slumped down on her feet. She looked up with teary eyes and she bean to cry._

_" P-please. D-don't do any-thing to m-me." she cried. The blue skin guy looked guilty as he throw the tiny girl on his broad shoulder. She stayed silence but tears are falling like no tomorrow._

_" P-please. Don't do s-something l-like that to m-e again." she cried. Being the curious one he is, tighten her hold on her body as he began to whisper comforting thing to her. After a lot of crying, she seem tired and he let her sleep in his arm. Everyone of course stared at the feared guy, carrying the girl bridal style._

_End of recap!_

* * *

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=_

_A twelve year old pink haired girl was walking alone at the street. She was busy reading, not noticing nor paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she heard a light footsteps from behind her. She turned her head towards the direction but saw nothing but the darkness. She shrugged her shoulder and continue reading her book. The minute she started reading, she heard a footsteps again but this time, it's louder. She snapped her head and saw two figures tailing behind her and she decided to make a run for it. Everytime she ran or turned at the corner, she could obviously heard the sound of the footsteps. She was sweating heavily and then she found an alleyway. She ran inside the alley but stopped once she saw the dead end. _

_" That was fun, ne little girl?" an unfamiliar voice said. She slumped down on her butt as she saw the two tall figure infront of her. She was trembling in fear when she saw one of them holding a knife._

_" W-what do y-you want from me?" she stutered out as tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She cowered in fear when both of them laughed at her. One of the figure stood forward, showing a dark forest hair and a pair of brown eyes._

_" It's gonna be boring if you knew what we're planning on but I guess we'll make an exception. I'll tell you one word, rape." he said then chuckled evilly went he saw her shaking furiously. The men stood forward, both wearing an evil smile. The other man tried to reach for her but stopped when a knife was stab at his back. The girl shut her eyes close as she heard the scream from her attacker. She place her hands on her ear as she heard another scream. _

_" Honey, are you alright?" asked a very familiar voice. She opened her eyes and hugged her savior._

_" Daddy!" she cried , hugging him tightly. Said male smiled at his daughter comfortingly while rubbing her back. _

_" Shssh. Everything is going to be alright. " he whispered soothing words at his daughter as she slowly relaxed and stopped trembling. Suddenly, a shot was release and everywhere was blood. Her eyes widened as she felt her father's body beginning to feel numb. Tears pouring like waterfall as she hugged her father tightly._

_" DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" She screamed. She heard another shot and buried her head on her father's neck. She felt a hand ruffling her hair._

_" It's okay, sweetie. Just remember I'll always love you and please stay strong for me and your mother." her father smiled weakly at her and slowly closed his eyes._

_"N-no." she whispered and cried silently by her fathers's side. Suddenly, she was yanked away roughlY from her father. She heard a sickeningly laugh at the backround. She struggled in the male's grasp but to no avail. She closed her eyes as she felt him ripping her cloth. Suddenly, she was on the rough ground as she stared at her attacker whom was running away. She blinked away her tears and turned her head and saw an unfamiliar raven haired boy. She flinched when he touch her shoulders but relaxed as he whispered comforting words in her ear just like what her father had did. She stared at him, still trembling. His cold, beautiful onyx eyes staring right into her emerald eyes._

_" Just cry. I don't mind." he whispered in her ears as she bagin to cry. She hugged him tightly and buried her head at his chest. After a few minutes of crying, she stopped. They were waiting for the police officer to come and fetch her. Out of the blue, the boy asked,_

_" What's your name, girl?" he asked as he stared at her with so much warmth. She stared back and whispered her name softly._

_" Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she tilt her head to the right and asked his name but she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the police siren. The boy stood up, offering a hand for Sakura as she smiled cutely at him. The boy's face was red and he turned his head away._

_" Till we meet again, blossom."_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=_

She shot her eyes opened as she heard a voice calling her. She sat straight and stretched herself. She opened her eyes again and saw the same man with weird blue skin. She started panicking and fell down rom the white bed.

" Don't rape me!" she shrieked and closed her eye tightly. She receive a loud laughter from the male.

" Rape? You're too cute for me to rape." the man exclaimed as he began to calm himself and walked towards her. She cowered in fear as she began to notice the closeness between her and a male. She was trembling but braved herself to take a peek at the blue man. Instead of the same creepy smile he had given her earlier, she saw a frowned and a sad expression plastered on his face. The male ran his hand through his royal blue hair.

" Why does everyone afraid of me?" He muttered bitterly. He turned his back and walked towards the door. Instead of feeling relieved, she was sad when she saw his expression.

" W-wait." She stood up clumsily and ran towards him. She hugged him from behind even though her mind was screaming to run away.

" I-I don't hate you. It's j-just that I have a bad experience with my o-opposite gender." She stuttered out and blushed at her action. She quickly let go of him and stood awkwardly behind him. The blue man turned his head towards her with a shocked expression.

" Did you just hugged me?" He asked, eyes widened. She giggled at his funny face. From that, she decided that the blue guy is not dangerous and she should try to befriend him.

" Ne, fish-chan! I decided that you wouldn't be any harm and I want to be your friend!" She exclaimed while grinning at him. The blue man smiled softly at her and ruffled her hair.

" Okay, pinkie. Now hurry up. You're going to be late for your class." He said and ushering her to go.

" Oh right. Where are we anyway?" She asked as she took in her surrounding. A white bed, white wall, white ceiling. Ew. Everything is white. She cringed at the thought.

_' Just like in the hospital.'_

" We're in the infirmary room. Now go on. I have class to attend to." he smiled at her and handed her, her bag which was resting on the cupboard. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. It felt weird since she had never kiss a guy since that incident happen. She walked away towards her class and waved at the red-faced boy.

Kisame touched his cheek and stared into the thin air. His eyes were half-lidded and there's a drool at his mouth. He looked like a love-sick puppy.

" She kissed me." he mumbled happily as he stared at the retreating form of the girl that catch his interest. He sighed happily and went towards his class.

" You're mine." he whispered with his voice held possesiveness and protectiveness.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

She ran towards her class as she took a glance at her watch. It shows 7:35 a.m. Her eyes widened as she looked at the digit.

_' Oh no. I'm five minutes late'_ she screamed inwardly and increased her speed. Soon enough, she saw her class and stopped infront of it to catch a deep breath. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a 'poof' was heard and smoke surrounded infront of her. She 'eep' as she saw a man infront of her.

_' Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me!'_ she prayed in her mind as her eyes were shut tightly. She stood there for a full minute but nothing happen. She peaked with her left eye and saw a familiar man. She squealed as she hug him.

" Kaka-chan!" she squealed as she saw her father's friend. Kakashi was the only one except for her savior that she was comfortable to touch with or hugged or any other physical contact. Kakashi grinned or she thought he was since half of his face was covered in a suspiciously black mask. He ruffled her hair which earn a pout from the petite girl.

" You looked cute in that big uniform. I guess Tsunade are really obsessed with cute things." she giggled at his statement and ushered her to follow in the class. Before he entered, she hugged his hand tightly which earned a playful smile from him. He gave her a reassuring smile and walked inside the class with all his might. When they entered the class, all the students stared at Sakura like she was the cutest thing on earth. Some of them have hearts in theie eyes or maybe a drool at their mouth. Some of them ignored her fully. Kakashi cleared his throat to gained the student's attention. It worked with a snap of finger. Kakashi grinned at them.

" Class, I'm proud to tell you that-" his speech was cut off by a blonde haired kid with three whiskers on his cheeks. Sakura squealed inwardly at his cuteness but reminded herself that it was a boy. She took a deep breath and stared at the boy.

" We'll have a beautiful pink haired girl to join us, right, old-man?!" the blonde kid exclaimed as he grinned at Sakura. Being the naive girl she was, she hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto's statement.

" Yes but that's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say was-" he was again cut off by the sound of th door slide opened. Sakura took a peak and saw a slightly familiar boy with raven hair. She observed his emotionless face but when he stared at her, she saw his eyes widened.

" Blossom?" he choke out as he stared at the tiny girl infront of her. Sakura's eyes widen and in a second, she was gone, hugging the mysterious raven haired boy.

" Onyx-kun!" she squealed and hugged the boy tightly. The boy smiled at her but was rudely interrupted by the loud voice of a certain Uzumaki kid.

" YOU GUYS KNEW EACH OTHER?!"

* * *

**Lol. Chapter er.. uh.. I don't know what chapter this is but it's done! It's the longest chapter I had ever write. I really hope you guys will review! Ja ne! **


	4. A Lonely MrPanda

**Wazzup guys! Thanks for reviewing and all. As a reward, here's chapter 4. And I apologized for the late update.. You know... school and stuff. Annoying, ain't I'm right? Cheah! Let's GO GO GO!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Onyx-kun!" she squealed and hugged the boy tightly. The boy smiled at her but was rudely interrupted by the loud voice of a certain Uzumaki kid._

_" YOU GUYS KNEW EACH OTHER?!"_

Sakura hid behind the male at the loud shout of the hyperactive blonde. The male glared at Naruto.

" Shut up, dobe. You're scaring her." the raven-haired man said with a twitch on his forehead. Before Naruto could retort, Kakashi cleared his throat again which gained their attention again.

" So as I was saying.. I'm proud to tell you that I'm five minutes late to class!" he chirped but instead of a response, all he got was a weird stare from the student including Sakura herself. Kakashi blushed at his idiocy and fake cough.

" Anywayss.. Sakura over there will join us-" he was cut off by a loud cheer by half of the male in the class. He twitched in annoyance as an image of his students flirt with his Sakura. To the perverts out there, he's not in love with Sakura but he just care for her as if she was his own daughter. So.. being the protective person he was, he clicked her tounge and added.

" but with a condition, no one touch her, except for Sasuke that is.." he decided to make an exception for the Uchiha since Sakura is comfortable with him and seemed like the saviour that Sakura talked about in the pass. He was grateful to the Uchiha and it was the first time he saw Sasuke opened up to a girl. He smelled something fishy about it since Sasuke despised women at all time. At thet mere statement, Naruto jumped in protest, landing on his feet right infront of Kakashi.

" Old-man! That's not fair! Why is it that only teme could touch her?!" he shouted in protest. It seems like half of the student nodded in agreement. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly as she saw one of them flashed her a perverted grin. Sasuke, as if sensing her discomfort, glared at the boy whom in return cowered in fear. Sasuke returned her gaze towards the tiny pinkette in his arm. He inwardly cheered at the rules of no one else touching what is _his. _Yes.. Ever since that day, he had marked her as his. He was drawn to her. She is his. Sasuke smirked at the thought. He ignored the argument between Kakashi and Naruto. He went towards his seat, tugging the pinkette softly by his hands. The pinkette trembled in fear since the only way for him to get to his seat was to passed a few desk of students. Sasuke, noticing her fear, decided to carry her bridal style, much to the others shock. Sakura grinned as she was up high and away from any suspicious looking boy. At the back, she saw a red headed boy. He looked tired and that explained the black ring around his eyes. He wore a cold look and stared at her in boredom. Sakura turned her head from left to right, searching for any pervert looking guy. When the coast was clear, she jumped off from Sasuke, much to his surprise. She walked towards the red haired boy and sat beside him, in what she assume as Sasuke's seat since that is the only empty seat left. She blinked her eyes as she stared at the boy softly. Somehow, deep down inside, she felt the need to touch him. She didn't sense any danger when she's with him so she braved herseltouch e close with the boy. The boy blinked his eyes at her as she ran her hand through his soft and silky crimson locks.

" What are you-"

" Shhsh.. don't worry.. I'll do you no harm. Please rest, you looked so tired." she replied softly and massage his scalp. Gaara bit his lips to contain the blissful purr. Gaara flicked his eyes at her, staring right at her emerald eyes. He can saw all the emotions in it, warm, kindness, worried, _care. _He felt like he was in heaven. No one had ever looked at him that way. Usually the girls will looked at him with lust while the boys looked at him with disgust. From this moment, he knew that this girl.. this uniquely pink haired girl is his. Sakura could here gasps here and there infront of her. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a hug by the boy infront of her. He rested his face at the crook of her neck. The class fell silence but it then broke of by the blonde himself.

" Old man!? Why can Gaara touch her?!" Protest Naruto with a pout. All of them ignored him as they focused their gaze onto the red boy. Sakura smiled at him hug the boy back. Sasuke twitched as he saw his Sakura hugging Gaara, the most cold hearted guy in school.. Well next to he himself that is.. Gaara flicked his eyes at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes at him. Sasuke glared at Gaara as a sign to not touch her. Gaara growled and hugged the pinkette tightly.

" Mine.." He hissed, glaring at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke couldn't take it any,ore and yanked Sakura out of his grasp.

" Mine!"

* * *

**Ughh... So much work to do.. Sorry for the short chappie... Want some more? Please review! No review, no chapter! It's as simple as that!**


	5. Poutings are their hobby

**Yohoho! How's everyone doing? I'm feeling better except for loads of homework infront of me.. -Sigh- Anyways... ****I would like to thank a bunch to those whom reviewed, favourited and followed! It really made my day awesome! This chapter is dedicated to myself for being able to update after a week of not updating!~~~ Congratulations for me! Lol! Now on with the story! (*^o^*)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Old man!? Why can Gaara touch her?!" Protest Naruto with a pout. All of them ignored him as they focused their gaze onto the red boy. Sakura smiled at him hug the boy back. Sasuke twitched as he saw his Sakura hugging Gaara, the most cold hearted guy in school.. Well next to he himself that is.. Gaara flicked his eyes at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes at him. Sasuke glared at Gaara as a sign to not touch her. Gaara growled and hugged the pinkette tightly._

_" Mine.." He hissed, glaring at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke couldn't take it any,ore and yanked Sakura out of his grasp._

_" Mine!"_

Sakura stumbled backwards and landed on Sasuke's chest. She blinked her eyes as she felt all eyes on her. Sakura squeaked and covered her face by hugging the onyx boy. Sasuke smirked as the pinkette hugged him and not that worthless Gaara. He could feel the heated glare that was sent to him from the said boy but he ignored his gaze and went to seat next to him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he saw HIS Sakura in the arms of another man. He growled loudly, not caring about the stares that was given to him. Kakashi observed the surroundinng. It looks like his Sakura had taken the attention of the two ice-cube and that will be fun. Though he wanted to stop Sasuke for being too close with Sakura. He sighed as an idea popped on his head. He smirked evilly and eyed the two boys that held possesiveness for the pinkette.

" Since we have a new student, I won't teach~" Kakashi chirped and took out a small orange book out of his pocket. In his mind, were thousands of way to make both Sasuke and Gaara beg at him. He just have to wave Sakura infront of them. The students cheered and went to do their own stuff. Sakura took a peak and noticed that everyone was not looking at her anymore. She grinned from ear to ear and rested her tiny back onto Sasuke's chest. She turned to the left and saw Gaara pouting? She blinked her eyes and crawled to his lap. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura's sudden movement. He wanted to yanked her back to his lap. He wanted her to smile at him and only him. He don't want any other man to stare at her. He don't want her to stare at other boys. But since Sakura was willing to go to that filthy boy's lap, he decided to just let it loose. But if it gets out of control, he would just have to step in.

" Hey.. are you okay?" Sakura asked lovingly. Gaara felt like his heart stopped at the soft voice of Sakura's. Sakura settled down on his lap rubbed his pale and cold hand. She smiled at him and rested onto his chest. Gaara crawled his hand and hug her petite waist. He settled his head in between her head and her shoulder. Sakura sighed as closed her eyes. Who would have thought that she would met her saviour here. Who would have thought that she didn't mind to be hold by Gaara. But she can't denied it. Whenever both of them are around, she felt safe. Before Sakura could clear her mind, she heard a whine from beside her.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to watch HIS Sakura on other man's lap. She belonged to him therefore she is supposed to be sitting on his lap.

" Blossom.. I want you to sit on me not him!" Sasuke whined and tugged her shoulder. Sakura sweatdropped at his unmatured character but smiled at him anyways.

" Just give Gaara-kun a chance ne? I'll let sit with you during lunch.. okay?" she tilted her head resulting Sasuke to blush at her cuteness.

" Hn." Came a reply from him. Sakura sweatdropped at his quick changes moods wings. If you look closely, you could see a pout forming on his face.

' What is it with boys and pouting? Though they really do look cute.' Sakura asked her inner.

' Cute? They look HOT!' Inner squealed. Sakura knitted her eyebrows at her inner's sudden change in attitude. Usually she would be moody and all.

Sakura pushed away her thoughts and released her grip on Gaara's hand, much to his dismay. Sakura reched for Sasukeand hand and smiled at him.

" Quit with the pout, Onyx-kun! I'll promise that I'll do whatever you want!" Said the pinkette, not realizing what she had gotten herself into.

At that statement, Sasuke smirked, Gaara scowled.

* * *

**Woohoooo! I like being evil! Muahahahahahaha! Please review till the number is satisfying or I won't update it... FOREVER! Muahahahhahaha! Please**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	6. Sasori-kun and the Creepy Crossdresser

_Yay! I've update! How long since I've updated? Days? Weeks? MONTHS? Haha.. I'm SOOOOOO SORRRY for the late update... please forgive me! Anyways, here's chapter 6!~~_

* * *

_Time Skip! Lunch Time~_

Sakura walked out of the classroom while hugging Sasuke's arm, much to his delight with Gaara standing beside her closely, looking extremely irritated. She was self conscious of all the eyes that was on her. She fidgets nervously when she saw almost half of them staring at her weirdly; like the way those men stared at her when she had almost lost her virginity to them.

_'Calm down.'_she reminded herself mentally. She breathed in and exhaled softly; trying her best to ignore all the stares the students gave her. Gaara, whom seem to notice her situation, quickly slid his hand on her petite waist while giving a reassuring smile towards her. Sasuke ignored his _rival _although it irritates him to no end when he put his filthy hands on _his _Sakura. As much as he wanted to punch the living daylight out of him, he still have some perverts to glare. He need them to know that Sakura is _his._ Sakura smiled gratefully at Gaara and found it cute when she saw a tiny tint of pink on his cheek. She giggled softly not noticing that gesture made her look extremely cute making instantly the students craved for her. Suddenly, sounds of something crashing from a nearby room seemed to perk up her attention.

The door burst open followed by loud shouts and explosion reach her ears. In front of the door stood a feminine looking boy with a long blonde hair with with a few shades of light blue eyes. Sakura assumed him as a male since he was too muscular to be a girl. How _did_ she knows that? Well, simple. Because her inner self told so. The boy was holding clay on his hand with a mischievous expression plastered on his good looking face. Seconds later, beside him stood a familiar looking boy with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was not as tall as the first boy and he seem to be a quiet type of guy, judging by his appearance. Again how did she knew? Her inner self, of course!Sakura stared at the red-headed man with a calculated gaze. The boy seemed so familiar but she can't seem to put her finger on it. She knew that she had seen him before but where? Then, her eyes widened as it now filled with happiness and recognization. She quickly let go off Sasuke's hand and Gaara's hold. Running towards the undeniably handsome boy, she pounced at him although her weight did nothing but shifted him just a little.

"Sasori-kun!" she squealed like a little girl and hugged him. She looked up, grinning when she saw shock-ness filled his eyes.

Sasori was busy arguing with his best friend, Deidara, about art, like usual when he heard a beautiful voice calling for him. To his shock, he saw _her. _The one that he thought was long gone now stood in front of him, grinning at him and him _only._

"Sakura?" He couldn't believe his eyes! Are his eyes deceiving him? The said girl's grin became larger. Before he could reunite with _his _long lost friend, she was yanked away from him gently. He glared at the boy whom dared to touch what's his. Shocking him, he saw Gaara and Sasuke, glaring at him murderously with their hands each hold onto the girl's wrist. Sasori narrowed his eyes. Sakura, being too oblivious to the surrounding continued to smile brightly.

"I missed you so much!" she chirped. He was about to reply the same thing but his good for nothing friend interrupted them.

" Who are you, un?"

Deidara was _not _happy with the fact that _his _danna is paying attention to some little girl. He is strictly _NOT _gay but to have Sasori's attention by just calling his name? That's miracle. He would have to ruined his puppets or _dolls _just to get his attention. He narrowed his eyes at the cute looking girl whom shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He had to admit the girl is _beautiful. _The way her pink locks shines along with those big doe like eyes and those cute button like nose. She was perfect. She was _art._He stared as the girl played with her small fingers. From the way she looked, she seemed to be terrified of him. He wondered why. But he can't control himself and he did the unexpected which could cost him a slap on the cheek or the worst, death from Itachi's little brother and Mr. Panda.

* * *

_I know this is short but I promised that I will update not more than a month... haha.. just kidding.. maybe weeks? Last but not least.. I would like to dedicate this chappie to storygirl1015~~_


End file.
